Breen
)}} The Breen were a reclusive species, native to the Alpha Quadrant. History Chancellor Mow'ga of the Klingon Empire, was one of the first modern powers to learn of the destructive force of the Breen. An entire fleet was lost when he ordered an invasion of the Breen homeworld. ( ) First contact between the Federation and the Breen was in 2275. (Last Unicorn Games: ) :There may have been unofficial contacts prior to this, as they were known to exist as early as 2242. ("Roads Not Taken") During the 24th century, Breen often pirated vessels and colonies of other races. ( ; ) The Breen were also known to support privateers, with the battling Breen privateers in 2369 led to the ship's destruction. The wanted Ubessian criminal Yaghim Thau also joined forces with Breen privateers against the in 2371, with the privateers and Thau failing and being taken into custody. The Breen dealt with the Maquis, selling them cold-storage units. ( ) In 2375, the Breen made the surprising move to join the Dominion. The Founder promised the Breen control of the Romulan Star Empire and Earth post-war. ( ) :It is unknown if the Breen were manipulated into joining the war by a Changeling, or not. In their opening attack against the Federation, the Breen attacked Starfleet Headquarters on Earth. ( ) Then, the Breen greatly aided the Dominion in re-taking the Chin'toka system; due, in large part, to a previously unknown energy dampening weapon. ( ) The Breen proved to be as loyal to the Dominion as the Jem'Hadar. They were more than willing to fight, even after the Federation discovered a defense against their unique power draining weapon. The war turned against them, however, and they surrendered along with all other Dominion forces at Deep Space 9. ( ) There was a massive reordering of the Confederacy following the Dominion War, the Thots, or war chiefs, that led the Confederacy into war were executed, and their bloodlines negated. (Dark Territory: "Corruption of Blood") In 2382, the Breen signed a treaty with the So'ja Coalition, which brought them into the Coalition War, against the Federation. ( : "Everything Changes") Government A Breen government was known as the Breen Confederacy. ( ) The Breen were a sexually segregated species. Males joined the Confederacy, while females were part of another government, called the Gynarchy. (Dark Territory: "Corruption of Blood") Physiology The Breen had no blood as many species define it and their brains were four-lobed, preventing many forms of telepathy. ( ; ) Homeworld Like many things about the Breen, their home planet was a mystery. Many claimed it was a "frozen wasteland," hence the need for the refrigeration suits they wear. However, there were disputing claims that the planet was temperate. ( ) Society The Breen utilized slave labor. Often, the slaves were taken in raids. ( ) They did not underestimate their prisoners. They used a neural truncheon and then still have several guards. ( ) The Breen also utilized cortical implants to get information from others, even though they could cause brain damage. ( ) The species reproduces at a relatively early age. They also had some form of nursery rhymes. ( ; ) To ensure the survival of their species, both sexes supply reproductive fluids, which were joined at neutral sites, and then the eggs were incubated and the hatchlings were brought to term and then sent to their respective worlds. (Dark Territory: "Corruption of Blood") Language Without a universal translator, the Breen language sounded like a chaotic mix of electronic noises. ( ) :It is unknown if this effect is their "true" language or simply created by their helmets. Technology By the mid-2370s, the Breen seemed to be at least as advanced as the Federation, if not more so. The species used organic technology in their ships. Some vessels were equipped with cloaking devices. ( ; ) They also produced a powerful hand-held energy cannon known as the CRM-114. ( ) Category:Species